


opportunistic

by ObjectHead (FleshRemembers)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violence, gender neutral reader, slight exhibitionism kink, the off screen fighting is the real foreplay, yeah this fic really got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/ObjectHead
Summary: "Only I know just how to shut you up.""Fuck you," you spit back at him."Oh, you will, darling. But only if you're good."





	opportunistic

**Author's Note:**

> imo everything is decently slight in this, tags are more a precaution than an actual warning. hope you enjoy anyway

You were pinned. You don't know how he managed it, but he eventually got you face down in this dirty fucking alley, one arm twisted behind you back and the other gripped tightly by the wrist, pinned next to your head. With your shirt riding halfway up your back, the buttons on Roman's stupid coat were digging into the skin. You probably should have knew better than to pick a fight when it wasn't necessary, but you were an opportunist before anything else.

"Well well well," he said, breath ragged from exertion, "That was easier than I thought."

You scowled into the dirt, once again trying to pull free. "You sure about that? Took you for-fucking-ever to get me down. Are you losing your touch, Roma-?" 

He cut you off by twisting your arm farther. He leaned in closer to you, pressing his body more heavily onto yours. "I'm sorry," he mocked, gripping both wrists tighter. "What was that?"

The groan that escaped you bounced off the alley walls. Between the pain of being knocked around catching up to you, the additional torture from Roman, and the warmth steadily building in your gut, your head was swimming. You could feel bruises already forming along your body and it felt so good.

Roman laughed softly behind you. "You just never know when to shut up, do you? You never learn. Someone should teach you better."

"Oh?" You breathed. "And is that someone gonna be you?"

"I don't know anyone more fitting to put you in your place." He leaned in then, lips meeting the nape of your neck, with teeth coming directly after. You hissed, feeling him break the skin. Roman licked the spot he bit, tasting the welling up blood, before pulling back to speak again. "Only I know just how to shut you up."

"Fuck you," you spit back at him.

"Oh, you will, darling. But only if you're good."

You take the opportunity to slam your head backwards, a satisfying crunch following. Roman releases your arms, his own body snapping upright as he grips his nose. You twist just in time to see Roman remove his hand from his face and show you the blood now freely dripping from it. It was the perfect compliment to his already desheveled appearance; his white coat was already stained brown and red from dirt and blood, hat long gone. His makeup smudged eyes were venomous.

You can't help but smirk. "Good enough for you?"

"You little fucking-" he lunges for you just as you pull away. Quicker in this anger, Roman grabs your shoulders before you can make a break. You're quickly twisted around, now on your back. You lift your hands to strike, but Roman quickly pins them back down. His boney hips grind into yours, not hiding the fact that he was now half hard.

"Is this what you wanted?" He growls at you, his face not even inches from yours. "You just love this, don't you?"  
Blood is slowly dripping down his lips and chin, and you want to lick it off. Some lands on your dirty face in a nice warm splatter. You can't help but give him a crooked sneer as you roll your tongue out to taste it. 

He emits a low growl before he dives in for a rough kiss. Its more teeth and blood than anything else, but for the two of you it acts as an enthralling break of tension. He lets go of your head to tightly grip your face and angle it upwards. Seemingly without permission your hands rush to his dirt matted hair an yank. Roman hisses in response, his teeth biting into your lip harshly as his groin grinds into yours. Heat floods through you completely now, and you itch to get the show on the road.

Your reluctantly release his hair to move down to his crotch. Hand now playing his still clothed dick, you grind your palm into it. Roman barely pulls his mouth away to groan. As he grinds down to meet your hand, you take the opportunity to ask, "what are you waiting for then?" You grip his dick harder. "Teach me."

That pulls him around. Roman bats your hand away to make work of his own belt and zipper quickly, pulling them down just enough to free his cock, before making way to yours. Lifting your hips, he slides your own garments down and off one leg. No time is wasted as one of your legs is wrapped around his hip. Having your bare ass laid out in the dirt isn't exactly optimal, but you suppose you've both done it in worse environments. 

You pull on one of his hand, removing the glove and placing some fingers in your mouth. Roman eyes your warily, but you conjure up more spit and swirl your tongue around his digits, coating them well. You use your hooked leg to pull him closer. There's a small sense of pride in you when he groans and shuts his eyes at the feeling of your now naked sexes rubbing against each other.

"I bet this gets you too, doesn't it?" Roman looks into your eyes as he speaks. "Being laid out before anyone and everyone in the dirt, never knowing if someone will hear or see you, huh? You love being used and put on display." Roman laughs as you moan around his fingers, taking that for your answer. "I expected nothing less from you."  


You pull his fingers out of you mouth, satisfied. Placing his spit lubed fingers near your hole, you tell him, "Get to work."

Roman scowls, but begins to work you open as he mouths your throat. You start to sigh in pleasure at finally being filled, but it mixes into one of pain as Roman once again sinks his teeth into you. The combination of pleasure and pain makes you melt. A hand travels to Roman's hair, pulling. You can feel blood, either from his nose or from your marks or both, trickling down and around your neck slowly. His breath is hot on your skin. "Remember who's in charge right now." This is punctuated by some rough thrusting inside you. "I won't be so kind next time." You nod back in momentary agreement, not trusting your voice.

He deems you ready not long after, and you couldn't agree more. He spits into his palm and strokes himself a few times for good measure. Cock lined up, Roman pushes in quickly only stopping when he bottoms out. "Still so fucking tight," he whispers, seemingly to himself. The rough drag of his dick leaving your heat makes your breath shudder. You want to slap him and tell him to hurry up, but you know this will only make him go slower or stop entirely. He was always sadistic like that. 

Luckily for you, he must not feel like toying with you much, as his thrusts pick up in speed quickly. Your half bare back and fully bare ass are dragged and jostled in the dirt by the movements, likely causing more scratches and cuts, but you don't mind one bit. The hooked leg pulls Roman even closer, leaving Roman practically laying on top of you once more. It takes almost no effort to bring your lips to his and force your tongue in. He reciprocates eagerly, one hand going to rest under your jaw and the other on your hip to pull you in. It really isn't necessary since you're already bucking up to meet him.

You had figured neither of you would last long, and it seems you were right. Roman's hips slap against yours harder than ever, the sound of beaten skin echoing throughout the dingy alley. One of you hands leaves Roman's body to slide down your front, rubbing yourself to help reach your peak. Roman notices. "Did I say you could touch yourself? You never learn, never behave. Always chasing your own high. You're lucky I'm too far gone to care. Go on, baby. Make it fucking worth it. Do it. I want to fucking feel it." You rub yourself faster, feeling your body shutter and your hole clench tightly around Roman as you orgasm. He fucks you through it, groaning out your name as his thrusts become more sloppy, before stopping completely as he reaches his own peak and empties inside you.

Roman's gone soft before he pulls out of you. The air hitting your spit and come wet hole is chilly, and it makes you shiver again. You reach for your pants, not bothering to even try cleaning up, while Roman puts himself away and looks for his lost glove and hat. You can feel all dirt and grime that has stuck to you as you redress.

Roman looks down at you as you stand, dusting himself off. "This was as fun as always, doll. But I'm afraid this is where we depart once more."

You roll your eyes. "I suppose so. Though," you stroll closer to him. Going chest to chest, with your hands gently placed on his shoulders, you continue, "If I'm being honest, Roman, I don't think you made good on your proclamation. You said it yourself: I haven't learned." You leaned in, eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes. Your lips barely brushed his as your voice dipped to a whisper. "Your a man of your word, aren't you?"

Roman hummed low in his throat, wrapping an arm around your waist as he looked to you. A smirk graced your features. You had him. "Only when it comes to you. I don't give up easily, babe. You know that well enough by now." His arm locked you onto him as he roughly claimed your mouth. He pulled away and growled, "This is just the first of many, many lessons."

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is more than welcome, please and thank you


End file.
